


The Closet

by Caustic Remedy (xxSilverChaos)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguing, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Trapped In A Closet, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSilverChaos/pseuds/Caustic%20Remedy
Summary: It was all Keith's fault.





	1. I'm innocent!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hi! Caustic here. Thanks for clicking on my story! It's currently a WIP, so there might be more added to this chapter or possibly the next chapter will be up in a few days, depending when I get time to write.
> 
> I hope you all like it! Let me know if you feel the characters are too OOC. This is my first time writing for this fandom! Thanks again! Enjoy!!
> 
> Also a huge thanks to OtomeSiren for her insight into Coran's character and for giving me so much motivation to write and introducing me to the Voltron fandom, I'm in hell because of you. <3

“Run, dude! They’re right behind you!” Hunk’s voice called out loudly as Lance raced past him down the hall, Pidge right on his tail. His eyes following them as he leaned out of the door to the hanger where he’d been working on Yellow. He couldn’t help but wonder what Lance had done to make Pidge chase him. Maybe they were playing? Yea, he kind of doubted that. Should he be worried? He was kind of worried. Wishing his friend luck, he ducked back into the room and let the door slide shut just as Pidge’s voice echoed down the hall. He really didn't want to get between those two.

“Lance! I know it was you!” Pidge’s outrage was present in the their voice. Already they had managed to catch up to Lance, even with the head start he’d managed to get as they’d yelled at him over the training rooms com system. Admittedly they hadn’t planned to chase Lance in the first place, but the blue paladin had been asking for it. There was a lot of things they could forgive, but this was Lance’s final strike on the long list of annoyances he’d manage to rack up just this week.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Pidge! I swear I had nothing to do with whatever it is!” He was already feeling out of breath having just finished his ‘one on one’ training with Shiro, his punishment from skipping group training for what could only have been the hundredth time since they’d come aboard the Castle ship.

He swerved around Coran just as the other walked out of the holo deck, shooting a quick, “Can’t talk now, too busy not dying,” as the Altean called out after him.

“Where are you two off to in such a rush? A wild chase, eh? Is this another of your strange Earthian customs? Such spirit, why, it reminds me of the Flari in Altea that went around chasing children who..”

Coran's voice faded into the distance as he kept up his swift pace. He didn't know why, but he was terrified. Who knew what Pidge would do to him if they caught him.

“You're not getting away that easily!”

“Shit, shit, shit,” Lance cursed beneath his breath as he skidded around the next corner and darted around another before Pidge could turn the first, hoping to lose them.

Taking the chance to look back, he missed the door ahead sliding open and Keith stepping out, head down and lost in thought. They crashed, sending them both sprawling to the floor. Keith groaned, shooting a glare at Lance as the other boy scrambled up. “Watch where you’re going, Mullet!”

Lance moved to keep running, only to trip and fall to the floor as Keith caught his leg and sent him sprawling back to the ground. “You ran into me! What were you even doing here?”

“I was trying to escape!” His voice was a shout and he sucked in a breath as he heard the pounding of feet signaling that Pidge was closer then he was currently comfortable with.

“Lance! I know you’re out here!”

Speak of the devil and they shall appear. He gulped and stumbled back to his feet, looking around frantically for a place to hide. He turned to the door behind Keith and rushed towards it, but it refused to open back up. “Come on, come on.”

Tugging at the seam and banging on the door did nothing and he turned to stare at Keith who had pushed himself to his feet and was rubbing at his arm with a frown.

“Keith, my buddy, my man, open the door. I need to get out of here like yesterday!” He motioned at the door with a flail of his arms and Keith merely frowned at him.

“I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t! I just, you just came out, so obviously you can..”

“Coran opened it with some kind of key, it’s an old weapons hold he needed cleaned up and I somehow go..”

Lance gave a frustrated groan, cutting the other boy off mid word and Keith’s eyes narrowed as he turned to leave. Fidgeting, Lance glanced back the way he came, the footsteps pausing and then continuing on as if Pidge wasn’t quite sure where he was. He didn’t have much time.

His eyes scanned over the hall for another hiding place and he flailed, startled, as he heard Pidge call out with victory in their voice. “I’ve got you now.”

Cursing in both languages he knew, he darted around Keith and sprinted down the hall and around the next corner, leaving the other paladin staring after him in confusion.

Pidge appeared around the corner, glasses gleaming and then paused beside Keith, practically still jogging in place. “He went that way, didn’t he?”

Keith shrugged, then after a second, nodded and the other grinned and dashed off with a raised hand in thanks.

“They’re gone, you know.” He said after a minute or two, once Pidge had disappeared from sight.

Lance stumbled out of the dead end he’d been cowering in, a hand to his chest. Keith hadn’t given him away. He was floored, speechless for a moment before giving a startled, “Dude, did you know that was a dead end? Why didn’t you say anything!”

It was all he could think to say as the red paladin turned and started heading the other way. Pidge would realize he’d lied soon enough and he’d rather not be here when it happened, “Yea.”

Lance reached out and placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “I-I guess I owe you one.”

He really didn’t feel like saying thanks, despite how relieved he was, the other was still an ass.

Keith froze for a moment, the hand warm even through his jacket and he felt his cheeks begin to flush. “Don’t mention it. Seriously.”

He laughed, giving Keith’s shoulder another pat and froze when he heard a painfully familiar beep. Glancing up, he saw Rover hovering just at the end of the hall. He’d forgotten all about the little guy. Oh shit.

“RUN!”

Without thinking, he grabbed onto Keith’s hand and darted back the way he came with the other being dragged behind him.

“LANCE!”

The red paladin wasn’t amused in the slightest and he was left stumbling for a moment as he caught up and kept pace with Lance.

“Don’t drag me into this!”

“You did this to yourself, Mullet Man. They’ll be after both our skin.”

Keith grumbled beneath his breath and dragged Lance back by his hand, darting down a smaller hallway, which Lance swore wasn’t there earlier. How did he let himself end up a part of this ridiculous situation.

“What did you even do, Lance?”

“Hey! I’m innocent!”

Keith gave him an incredulous stare.

“Don’t give me that look! I’m telling the truth here!”

Another corner up ahead and they were back to a dead end.

Lance let out a curse and made to turn back, but Keith held him still and motioned towards a door to their right he’d completely missed. “Coran pointed this out to me earlier, it’s a storage room or something, but I think I saw a way straight into the vent system when I peeked in. If we can find a way out, we can sneak past Pidge and find Shiro. He might be able to calm them down.”

“Keith, you mullet head, you’re a genius.” His relief was short lived as he heard the sound of beeps, Rover had followed them, “Let’s hope this works!”

He missed the growing flush on Keith's face, eyes soft around the edges as he watched the blue paladin. Slapping a hand down on the door’s panel, it swished open, just in time for him to shove the both of them inside and another quick touch had it sliding shut as Rover came around the corner. Lance didn’t think it'd seen them, at least.. he hoped not.


	2. Don't tell me what to do!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was still Keith's fault.

Lance leaned his ear up to the door as if he could easily hear through it, face scrunched in concentration. The only sound was his harsh breathing and the soft sound of Keith’s breaths close to his ear. He spun around to see Keith leaned up behind him and backed up flat against the door, “Woah, Keith, personal space!”

Keith glanced at him, eyebrow raising slightly, but backed off and turned to glance around the small room they were in now. The lights above had flickered on as they ran in, but obviously hadn’t been maintained in a while as they were a dim off white and occasionally flickered, “doesn’t sound like they found us yet. Let’s go.”

Lance mimicked the other below his breath, though Keith heard anyway and sent a glare his way, causing Lance to feel the urge to stick his tongue out at the annoyed red paladin. “So where did you see this ‘so called’ entrance, Mullet head?”

“Back that way, there was a huge ventilation shaft along the far wall.” Even as he said it, he motioned towards a metal grate just visible from the door. Almost twice the size of the ones in the hall, it could easily fit the both of them.

“Any idea where this thing goes?”

“No.”

“Greaaat.”

Keith frowned at Lance’s sarcastic reply, but refused to turn around as he made his way past a small maze of shelves. They were coated in a thin film of dust and he guessed Coran hadn’t had the time to clean here yet. A pile of cleaning cloths, some old bottles of what he’d guess were cleaning solution and a mountain of spare parts, it was definitely some kind of maintenance closet.

Curious, Lance couldn’t help but reach out and touch and fiddle with anything that caught his eye. Smaller than most of the rooms in the Castle, it was still a wide area, but most of it was narrowed down to small walkways between rows of shelves.

“Don’t touch anything.” Keith didn’t know what half the stuff in here did, but knowing Lance, he’d managed to get himself in some kind of trouble. The blue paladin was a walking accident waiting to happen.

“Don’t tell me what to do, Keith!”

Out of spite, he reached for a bottle sitting on a higher shelf and pulled it down only to drop it in disgust as a thick sticky substance coated his finger tips. It must have been leaking. Dropping to the floor with a crash, it broke to pieces and scattered across the floor, the shards glittering in the dark purple goop.

“Ugh, disgusting, what is that!”

Lance, clearly not thinking straight, the idiot, began hastily wiping his hand on his shirt, only managing to smear his torso with it.

“I told you not to touch anything!”

“I told you not to tell me what to do!”

Keith raised a hand to pinch at the bridge of his nose and took a breath, trying not to lose control of his temper. They hadn’t even been in here for five minutes and already he wished he’d just left Lance to suffer Pidge’s punishment. What had he been thinking..

“Damnit, this is my favorite shirt!”

Lance on the other hand, was clearly more worried about the purple smearing his clothes and coating one hand. At least it didn’t smell dangerous, more like mint and vanilla if he had to name it, but it felt absolutely disgusting on his skin.

“Why didn’t you just grab one of the cleaning rags?” The idiot was clearly implied.

Keith moved to pull a rag off the shelf. Not the cleanest, not by a long shot, but he’d grabbed one off the bottom of the pile so it wasn’t too dusty and walked back to Lance, the others whining only gotten worse and switching back and forth from what he thought was spanish, a few recognizable words slipping out between the jumbled mess of languages.

“Keep it down, do you want Pidge finding us?”

That shut him up pretty quickly and he frowned, lips pouting as he glared at Keith for the reminder. As if his day needed to be any worse.

Keith rolled his eyes, but snatched up Lance’s hand. He brought it into his line of sight and began wiping off the smears of purple, head ducked to hide how the action made him bite his lip.

Lance froze, eyes on Keith and fingers twitching in Keith’s grasp. He felt a tingling sensation make it’s way up his arm and it had to have been whatever this goop was, yea, that must be it. Even as the tops of his ears began to redden and his cheeks warmed, “I can do that myself!”

He panicked and jerked his hand back, causing Keith to look up from what he’d been doing. The flustered look was gone and an annoyed pout had taken it’s place. Rolling his eyes, he shoved the rag into the others chest and turned back around. He was ready to get out of this place.

“The vent’s just up ahead. We’ll have to find something to pry it open with.”

Lance wasn’t really listening, just agreeing as he cleaned most of the mess off his hand and stared down at his shirt in apprehension.

“Yea, uh huh, whatever.”

Keith frowned at the unhelpful reply and walked off to examine the grate up close. The ones in the hall were easy to pry free, but this one looked set pretty snugly into the wall. It wasn’t welded on as far as he could tell and there were no screws to hold it in place. Trying to pry it free with his fingers didn’t help and he turned back around with a frustrated, “Lance.”

The blue paladin looked up at his name, wide purple smears across his chest from the attempt at cleaning up. He’d made it worse, somehow. Idiot.

“What? Can’t you see I’m busy here?”

“I don’t think that’s what you should be worrying about right now.”

“Excuse you, Keith. Just because you have a terrible sense of fashion!”

Keith cut off Lance’s rant, swatting away the purple smeared hand jabbing at his chest, he didn’t want that stuff anywhere near him, thanks.

“We need to focus on getting out of here!”

He wondered if walking out and facing Pidge’s wrath would be easier than this. Surely the green paladin wouldn’t go to hard on him. Then again, he easily recalled the time when Pidge had somehow convinced him into helping them out with blowing up a door closing them off from an unexplored section of the castle. Shiro had not been pleased. The memory made him wince.

“Earth to Keith!”

Lance’s shout came right as his ear and he jerked back, turning his head to glare daggers into Lance who raised his hands up in an innocent plea.

“You zoned out on me. You were saying something about escaping?”

Keith shook his head to clear his thoughts, “Yea, we need to open this grate, but I haven’t seen anything like a crowbar.”

Lance, for the first time, seemed to brighten at that. “I did, how the hell did you miss it, hold on.”

The other swiftly turned and headed back a row, ducking into the narrow walkway between them and returning with a triumphant grin, a thin bend of metal in his hands. It looked to be a piece of spare wall panel or something of the sort. It seemed about right for what he had in mind.

“Give me that. It should work if we just..”

Lance took a few steps back, his grin turning up into a wicked grin, “Nope, no, no, finders keepers. I’ll get it open, you go watch the door or something.”

‘What, just give it to me, Lance.”

Lance laughed and wiggled his eyebrows at the innuendo, feeling way too cheerful despite the situation and his earlier complaining, to mind the first thing that came out, “maybe later.”

Keith’s mouth moved, but he was stunned speechless. Turning his head away, hands curling into fists at his sides, his face burned. What the hell, Lance..

“Just get us out of here.”

“Leave it to me, nothing to worry about! I got this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caustic here, chapter two up already, what is this world coming to? It's like some kind of miracle.
> 
> I forgot to mention earlier, but this story is unbeta'd, sorry about that. Feel free to point out mistakes if you like, constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Enjoy reading! Lance really is a troublemaker, isn't he.


	3. Are you ignoring me?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's really gone and done it now..

Lance couldn’t fight the cheerful feeling bubbling up inside him now that freedom was so close. To think he might be able to escape! Even if it was with Keith’s help.. He shook away the thought and brightened up. So maybe his shirt was ruined, he admitted he might have overreacted a bit there, but come on, he was stressed and this was his favorite shirt! At least he’d been able to escape Pidge and maybe being stuck in here with Keith wasn’t so ba--

Nope, no, nope, he hadn’t thought that. What thought? Who him? Nope. No thoughts here.

Moving towards the grate, he hefted up the metal piece he’d snatched from Keith. His arms were protesting, already sore from his bout with Shiro and now this, but he ignored it. The thin metal wasn’t too big or too heavy at least and it just managed to slide between the edge of the grate and the wall, causing him to toss a smug grin back at Keith who was.. ignoring him?!

Damn that Keith. He’d show him. No way he’d let the other boy thinking he was better at escaping then him! So what if Keith had to sneak them in and had found the way out, he didn’t need him! He would have made it just fine on his own!

Frowning, though the look on his face would easily be called a pout, he turned back to the grate, muttering to himself.

Keith’s eyes kept finding their way back to Lance as the other worked at wiggling the metal piece further into the tight space, though he avoided Lance’s eyes whenever the other glared back at him. His cheeks were still covered in a dusting of pink from the other’s unexpected flirting. His thoughts spiraling in a direction he didn’t need them to head when he was stuck in a tiny room with Lance.

“We’ll be out of here in no time, buddy! I mean this is me, I am the hero after all. Saving the ladies, fighting the baddies..”

Lance called out loudly to Keith, knowing he’d grab the other's attention just by shouting it. Nobody ignored him like that, stupid Keith.

Keith gave a confused tilt of his head, the other already lost in his own make believe world as he continued mumbling to himself, a strange one-sided conversation about how flattered he was and something about ladies falling at his feet. He wondered not for the first time if Lance would ever realize how ridiculous he was.

Deciding to ignore the blue paladin who could go on like this for ages, something he knew from experience, he walked back over and started to tug on the top of the makeshift crowbar. Lance preoccupied wooing the girl of his daydreams, didn't seem to notice, striking a pose and winking. The metal groaned as Keith pried the grate from the wall, it seemed to barely move and yet, he still felt a sense of relief. Sadly that was short lived as the sound alerted Lance who was quick to snap out of whatever delusion he’d been living in and realize that Keith was attempting to steal his glory, again!

“What did I say, Mullet. I got this! Let me handle it.”

“At that rate we’d be stuck here for the rest of the day.”

“You take that back. I had this all under control.”

Lance’s frustration at the other boy was mounting quickly, it never took long for Keith to rile him up. He couldn’t understand why the other got under his skin like this, but it had been that way since he’d met the red paladin and it looked like that was the way it was going to stay. Team bonding exercises weren’t making that feeling go away. No matter how much Shiro and Allura insisted. If anything, it was worse now that they manage to get along occasionally.

“Lance, the sooner we move this thing, the sooner we can get out of here. I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to be stuck in here any longer then we have to.”

The words caused something to twist in Lance’s chest and he couldn’t decide if the feeling was anger or the goop he’d had for breakfast. All he knew was that suddenly he was seeing red. Well if Keith was so miserable around him, he might as well give him a reason to be.

“You got a problem with me, my man? The Lance too much for you to handle? If you can’t stand this heat, get out of the kitchen.”

“We’re in a closet. Not a kitchen? What does that even have to do with escaping?”

“Are you being serious right now? How do you not know the meaning of.. You know what, forget it. I’m rescuing us, you go back to brooding or whatever it is you do.”

“I don’t brood, Lance!”

“Yea, uh huh, tell that to your emo face.”

“You know what, shut up!”

“Make me!”

The space between them had disappeared as with each word, they leaned in, murder in their eyes. Keith’s hands were shaking, fists at his sides and Lance had thrown his up in the air as he challenged Keith. Why did it always turn out like this? Keith just wanted to help the blue paladin, but god dammit, he was regretting it. Lance probably deserved whatever Pidge had in store for him and yet, somehow the sight of Lance’s face inches from his own was still managing to send an eruption of butterflies in his chest.

What did he even see in this idiot?

“Why don’t you go face Pidge if you’re so confident?”

“I could take them!” Lance words were said with a confidence he really didn’t feel, but in the heat of the moment, he’d blurted them and there was no taking them back. Keith’s narrowed eyes seem to brighten at that and he already didn’t like where this was heading.

“The door’s right there, Lance.”

Moving away from Lance and back towards the door, he easily heard as the blue paladin rushed after him.

“I’ll be fine, but what about you, Mullet. I doubt you’d survive another round of Pidge’s brainstorming.”

“I’m sure they’ll be too preoccupied dealing with you, I’ll just make a run for it while they’re distracted.”

“You know that’ll never work against Pidge! They notice everything! I bet they even know where we are righ-”

Lance froze, the words dying on his lips as he realized what he’d just said. Gulping, he looked back at the door and stared at it as if expecting it to burst open right then and there.

After a few long seconds, he let out a sigh of relief, causing Keith to snort, before raising a hand with an embarrassed clearing of his throat.

“I thought you said you could take them? Not so tough now, huh?”

Lance bristled, watching Keith’s little grin of amusement and he fought the urge to either reach up and smack it off his face or smother the grin with his own lips, which he didn’t want, no, no he really didn’t, being trapped in this room was messing with his head. He could have sworn he’d wanted to punch the red paladin just a minute ago.

Keith’s anger seemed to have disappeared, instead a mischievous flare of daring flashed in his eyes and he raised his hand to the pad of the door, causing Lance to yelp and reach out to stop him.

“Dude, no!”

Keith laughed, knocking aside Lance’s flailing arms and reaching to the door, sending them both crashing into it as the other tackled him.

“Scared, Lance?”

“Shut it, Mullet!”

Keith’s grin was anything but innocent as the palm of his hand smacked into the door’s pad and the light flashed green with a little beep.

Lance’s blood ran cold as he stared at the door in horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So sorry for the late post, I've been pretty busy and time got away from me.
> 
> I'm not quite happy with the way this chapter turned out and after rewriting it twice, I think it's as good as it's going to get.
> 
> Maybe I'm just over thinking it, but sorry if they seem a bit out of character this chapter. Lance did not want to cooperate with me.
> 
> I'll have Chapter 4 up soon? I hope?
> 
> Till then, enjoy! Sorry about the kind of cliffhanger?


	4. Pidge's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dammit Lance!

The high pitched shriek that escaped him would have shattered glass, but he’d deny he’d done it to his last breath. It was a manly shriek of manliness and not terror.

The door didn’t open.

He stared, breathlessly waiting and… nothing.

Keith was also staring, his head cocked to the side in confusion and he hit the pad again, getting the same response.

Lance reached out to stop him from hitting it a third time and started at the door with slowly narrowing eyes.

“It’s not opening.”

“Yea, I already tried twice, it mu-”

“PIDGE! PIDGE I KNOW YOU DID THIS!”

Lance was yelling, not releasing the grip he had on Keith even as he raised his other hand to start banging on the metal door. His heart was still sitting in his throat from his not terror, the slow growing realization that he was actually stuck in a room with Keith creeping in was not helping.

The only sound was his banging, the silence from the other side making him tremble.

There’s no way the door suddenly just malfunctioned with him and Keith trapped inside. No way, this had Pidge written all over it in green bubbly font and he could already imagine their high pitched cackling, standing just outside the door as they messed with the control settings.

“PIDGE!”

Lance’s voice cracked mid word and he turned to glare at Keith.

“They trapped me in here with you!”

Keith was staring at his wrist, dazed as he realized that Lance was holding his hand and he felt his earlier flush returning, but it was quickly washed away by the sudden annoyance as he glared up at Lance who was accusing him of something. He could hear it in his tone.

“It’s not like I want to be stuck in here with you, Lance.”

He pulled his wrist free and hit the door with it, frustration as it didn’t budge making him growl lowly.  
Lance gulped, even as he tried not to focus on the way that Keith was giving him a dark look.

“It’s your fault I’m even in here with you.”

Lance… couldn’t really deny that, even if Keith had pulled them in here, he’d only done it after Lance had ran into him.

“You lied to Pidge in the first place! Don’t put the blame for this on me!”

This was getting them nowhere, instead they were right back where they started. Worse even, now that the vents were their only way out.

“I’m getting out of here."

Keith turned and stormed back to the grate they’d left forgotten, his stomach a mess of heat and anger.

He was trapped with Lance, in what was essentially a closet, alone. He didn’t know how he’d get out of this without killing the idiot.

The grate had to open, now. He wasn’t going to hang around in here any longer then he had to. Especially not when Lance was just staring at him, the look on his face a tear between fear and anger.

Lance had no idea that running from Pidge would end up with him in an even worse situation than just confessing that he didn’t do anything wrong and taking the punishment anyway.

“Do you think they’re still out there?”

He called out as he made his way back to Keith, who had gotten the grate to move a few more inches from sheer desperation.

“I doubt they’d wait around for us to get out of here. They’re probably just watching the cameras.”

It made sense to Keith at least that Pidge would clearly take the easier route. They were always watching. He shuddered at the thought, but he doubted there were cameras in this room, they were probably focused on the hallway outside.

At least escaping through the vents was still the best idea, even if they didn’t have an alternative one anymore.

“Lance, could you at least do something useful!”

Keith’s arms were straining, but it seemed the grate was stuck, as it refused to budge another inch. Frowning down at it, he moved the metal piece to the side of the grate and attempted to wedge it in from the right to even out the movement. It might have just gotten jammed from the angle they were prying it in.

Lance was frowning at the door behind them, standing just out of Keith’s reach, and fiddling with a cleaning rag. It seemed like he was a million miles away as he drifted through thoughts of being trapped with Keith and the image of the other’s arms straining as he grasped the thin metal and began pulling at it again. He knew the red paladin spent most of his time on the training deck, but he didn’t think he’d look like that.

He flushed, the thought making his cheeks burn and the tips of his ears go red. He didn’t just think that. No way. He hadn’t thought anything about Keith. Nope, his rival was just a hot headed emo kid with a horrible sense of fashion and he was pissed that he was trapped in here with him.

“I am doing something! I’m mapping the vents in my head. If we follow one to the right and then loop back around a few times, we could escape to our rooms, the hall isn’t that far from here.

It’s where he had been heading when he’d found out that Pidge had been hunting him and where he’d thought he’d find Shiro this late, but the other hadn’t been there. When he’d ran into Keith, he’d figured that Shiro was probably still in the training deck.

One of the two was usually in there, if not both together.

The grate moved another few inches and Keith breathed out a sigh. At the rate this was going, they’d be here for days. He was already feeling the strain and though he hadn’t been hungry a second ago, the thought of missing dinner had his stomach rumbling.

Frowning, he let go of their makeshift crowbar and raid the pouch at his hip for a snack bar he’d gotten off Coran. The other had offered them after finding Keith in the training room late at night more than a few times. Energy bars of some kind of weird pink plant, but at least it was better then the man’s green goop.

Lance sniffed at the air, wrinkling his nose at the bitter smell and turned his head to watch Keith. The other was munching on something, the stringy pink thing reminding him of gum, but with a stranger look, like celery. He made a face, even as he felt his stomach complain. He wasn’t hungry. He was not eating that, but he could feel the other paladin’s eyes on him.

“What are you even eating, that’s disgusting.”

Keith, who’d held the bar out in offer, huffed.

“Coran says it’s some kind of energy thing. Take it. You’re stomach is growling, it’s distracting.”

“Keep that away from me, it smells like something died in here.”

“It’s not that bad, just take it.”

“I’m not eating that. Keep your weird corpse snacks to yourself.”

“Lance."

The blue paladin turned away and began shoving at the thin metal in Keith’s place, not managing to budge it an inch. He frowned and tried again, straining against the metal until the sound of groaning came from the bar and it snapped in half, making him yelp as it clattered to the ground, leaving a jagged edge scraping against his metal chest plate.

“Shit.”

“What the hell, Lance!”

“I didn’t do anything!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two chapters in one day?
> 
> Does this make up for not posting for a couple weeks?
> 
> I'm surprised, after the struggle I had with Chapter 3.
> 
> Chapter 5, tonight, maybe? Who knows, guess we'll see!
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
